Negotiation
by commander.handsome.erwin.smith
Summary: During the Silesian Wars, Prussia pays Austria a visit to make a negotiation but it doesn't go as planned. PruAus -Request-


**This was a request from preussen-tugenden/heru-en-amin from Tumblr: "Would you write some PruAus centered around the time of the Silesian Wars where Prussia demands a negotiation meeting with Austria but the negotiation doesn't exactly go the way Austria had imagined it; Prussia has romantic feelings, misinterprets them and doesn't know what to do."**

* * *

 **Negotiation**

"Mister Austria, you have a letter."

Austria was standing by the window and was gazing out of it. The year is 1761. Austria was stuck in the battles of the Silesian Wars that had been going on now since the early 1700's. "Who is it from?" He asks without turning away from the large window.

"It's from Prussia." Austria's jaw tightened at the slightest and he turns around and puts his hands behind his back.

"What does that uncivilized swine want? More of my land?" Austria asks and walks over to Hungary where she stood in the doorway holding the piece of cream coloured paper. Hungary gives a small shake of her head.

"No. Here, read it." She slowly hands him the piece of paper and then clasps her hands together against her dress. He takes the letter and starts reading through it.

"Prussia wants to make negotiations with me," Austria says and holds the paper at his side. He then frowns a tiny bit. "He probably wants to take more of my land."

"Is he going to come here?" Hungary asks.

"Yes, he is going to stop by later to make negotiations."

"If he wants to take more land away from you, I personally will do all I can to help you and prevent him from doing that," she says bravely and looks into Austria's violet eyes. Austria gives a tiny nod in agreement and walks over to his piano nearby where the large window was.

"Let me know when he has arrived," Austria states and takes a seat on the piano's bench and sets Prussia's letter aside and begins to play some keys. Hungary nods slowly and leaves the piano room.

Austria played the piano for around an hour then spent the rest of the time pacing through his piano room while he waited for Prussia, who came shortly after. Hungary invites him inside and leads him to the room and knocks before entering with Prussia behind her. She steps to the side and motions for Prussia to go forward.

Prussia laughs. "Well, hallo Specs!" Austria frowns lightly and Hungary slowly makes her way out of the room.

"What are these negotiations that you have planned?" Austria asks and stands against his piano.

"Since Silesia has been mine for some time now, I was wondering if you wanted to join with me and create an ultimate empire," Prussia says with a small grin. "That's one negotiation." Though his grin fades after that. Austria raises a brow.

"And?"

Prussia rubs the back of his head awkwardly and walks closer to Austria. "Well, I haven't had the chance to work out the other negotiation."

"I do not want to go through with the first negotiation. I want to be my own independent country. I do not want to join with you. Why on Earth would I want to join in with you?" Austria asks.

" _Because I want to be with you_ ," Prussia mutters under his breath and then sighs. Austria frowns a little.

"What was that?" He asks him. "Speak up and speak properly."

Prussia's pale cheeks turn a light shade of pink and he looks down at the hardwood floor. "I want to be with you."

"What?! What is the meaning of those words you speak?" Austria demands, his own face slightly red but Prussia couldn't tell if it was from anger or awkwardness.

"I-I want our regions to be inside one another," Prussia states. Austria blushes more and presses his legs together from the comment.

"I don't want anything belonging to you inside me, nor anyone else. N-Now, if you'd kindly give me back Silesia-"

Austria was cut off when a pair of warm lips were pressed onto his. His violet eyes widen and his breath hitches. The kiss only lasts for a few moments before Prussia slowly pulls back. Both of their faces were now a deep crimson shade. Prussia clears his throat and awkwardly rubs the back of his head. "I like you…"

Austria stands there speechless, unable to say anything back. He just looks at him dazed. Prussia sighs quietly and turns and begins to slowly walk out. Austria is too froze to say anything or to return the kiss. Instead, he lets the man he may harbour feelings for leave.

The negotiation is cut short. Austria doesn't even know if it was a negotiation…

The kiss still lingers on his lips.

Prussia, while only a nation like himself, had to listen to his boss. Every nation has to listen to their boss. Austria knows he shouldn't be angry all these years since Silesia was taken. After all, Prussia had to obey, didn't he? It wasn't completely Prussia's fault, was it?

 _I like you too._

 _-Roderich Edelstein_

Is all he wrote on a letter to be delivered, several days afterwards.

* * *

 **Ahhh I hope this is alright for you and anyone else that decides to read it. This one was kind of difficult too. I'm sorry it's not very long either.**


End file.
